The purpose of this outpatient clinical trial is to determine optimal antithrombotic therapy for symptomatic atherosclerotic intracranial arterial disease by comparing warfarin and aspirin treatment for the prevention of future stroke in patients with angiographically documented stenosis. The GCRC will be utilized for monthly blood draws over a 3-year period and for 6 hours of post-angiogram monitoring.